


beauty is there

by jhsk94



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (?), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mentioned Han Jisung, Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Mentioned Seo Changbin, Read at Your Own Risk, any other character aside from bang chan and kim woojin are mEnTioNeD, mentions of abuse, this is angst- but failed angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhsk94/pseuds/jhsk94
Summary: they turned into constellations and stars.





	beauty is there

**Author's Note:**

> this story is really rushed so- read at your own risk i guess? i have a really sloppy way of writing my stories so you probably won't get to the end.

bang chan hated himself.

he was hurt emotionally and physically by his own lover. someone whom he loved dearly, someone whom he wished to spend the rest of his life with.

ever since the abuse started, he believed it would stop in a matter of time and it was just in the stress piling up on their relationship. but it never stopped. it wasn't stress it was woojin's own doing, he was never drunk. instead bang chan was just a punching bag for woojin to put his anger on.

lee minho, han jisung, seo changbin, nearly all of his friends told him to leave the monster he called his 'lover'. for someone else who really deserved his love.

there were some days woojin would return back to an angel, but it only lasted for a couple of hours before he would transform into a raging fire and spread his burning hatred onto chan.

one day, kim woojin didn't come back home.

 _their_ small apartment was silent for once.

a week later, kim woojin still wasn't home.

the headaches bang chan had didn't occur as much more and he had never cried.

a month later, kim woojin never came home.

bang chan tried to call him, every single day. he would flood the other's voicemail with "where are you?", "is this it, is it over?", "kim woojin, come home, i miss you." and so on.  
a year later, kim woojin disappeared. everyone memory about him was erased in the small town's mind, everyone believed he left for the better, for all the pain he caused.

and bang chan?

he was finally peaceful. all the flaws kim woojin pointed out from bang chan's body, they turned into constellations and stars, they all turned into works of art. he turned into a work of art.

bang chan was no longer hiding behind a mask, he was happy for once. he understood kim woojin was just another stepping stone for him; he could make to the other end of the river.

the old paths he walked down were no longer filled with emptiness and the cold feeling of not having someone beside him. instead, he learned it was okay to distance himself from the world, he learned that mindlessly searching for the person who gave him the scars on his body was foolish. he learned everything he needs to know.

but most importantly,

bang chan learned that the beauty inside was always there, lurking in the shadows.

bang chan learned to love himself.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i wrote this while listening to love myself: answer so you might see some connections between the story and the song. but they're only minor connections. 
> 
> anyways, thank you for reading even though is this story is a whole mess. <3


End file.
